


I've Heard That Song Before

by edgarallanrose



Series: Marvel Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: Steve was happy. Happy in a way he hadn’t ever hoped to be again. The big, gaping hole in the center of his chest was slowly starting to fill back in, piece by piece.The Steve/Bucky post-battle reunion that we deserved.





	I've Heard That Song Before

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr as a prompt fill. leahlisabeth asked: Ooh, can I get Stucky with fluff #8?  
> 8.“I think you might be my soulmate.”

The battle was over.

The world was saved.

Of course, there was more that needed doing. There was going to be a big learning curve for the world now that suddenly half of its population was restored, and those who had been gone would have to be reacquainted with time. T’Challa was already speaking with Dr. Strange and his people, seemingly organizing the next steps. Others were seeking medical attention, or fully reuniting with their loved ones.

Steve was beat to all hell, but it wasn’t any worse than he’d had before. He stumbled around the decimated field, eyes only seeking one person. He caught glimpses during the fight. He knew he was here. If he had gotten hurt again, if it was serious –

“Steve.”

Sam Wilson interrupted his thoughts, drawing his attention with a wave. Steve’s mouth started to tug into a smile, then he winced, his busted lip protesting the stretch.

“Sam,” Steve said, pulling him in for a one-armed hug. “You would not believe how good it is to see you.”

“Five years, huh?” he said, shaking his head. “Or so they tell me.”

“Felt longer.”

“Well, I am sorry about that, but it’s nice to be missed.”

Steve did laugh at that; busted lip be damned.

“You should probably see somebody about those injuries,” Sam said.

“I’m upright and I’m walking. I heal fast, I’ll be fine.”

“Why are you holding the left side of your ribcage like it’s broken then?”

“It’s just a bruise. I’m fine. Hey, have you seen –”

“He’s over here,” Sam said, patting him on the shoulder and leading him around a large group of Wakandans. “I came to find you first, then me and the Pegasus girl are gonna do a flyover, see if we can’t help some folks.”

“Maybe you can even learn her name while you’re at it. I’m sure she doesn’t just go by ‘Pegasus girl.’”

“Man, who can keep up? First there’s a whole secret country of people I’ve gotta know about, and then aliens from multiple planets and worlds. Everyone’s got real names and codenames and codenames for their codenames. No thank you. To me, everybody is just going to be called, ‘Hey, you there’ for the foreseeable future. Including you, so I’m not showing any favoritism.”

“Sure, Sam. Makes sense,” Steve laughed, clutching his ribs a little tighter. His eyes may have been a little watery, but it wasn’t from the pain. Steve was happy. Happy in a way he hadn’t ever hoped to be again. The big, gaping hole in the center of his chest was slowly starting to fill back in, piece by piece.

Sam kindly didn’t mention the rib-clutching or the teary eyes. He pointed toward a patch of rubble, where just beyond it Bucky was talking to Rocket, and awkwardly shaking hands with the tree man – Groot, Steve suddenly remembered. Steve’s chest was suddenly so tight he thought he might be having an asthma attack for the first time in about seventy years.

“Alright, you,” Sam said, patting him on the back. “Don’t leave without saying goodbye. I’ll find you later.”

Sam gave him a little mock salute, which Steve returned, and then spread his wings to take off into the sky. Bucky turned at the sound of Sam taking off, then locked eyes with Steve. He said something to Rocket and Groot before he trudged over to Steve, stepping over pits in the ground and stray debris. Steve tried to tell his feet to move, but his legs were numb, and his chest _ached_.

Bucky smiled. “You look like hell, Stevie.”

“You’ve never looked better, Buck.”

“Ouch. Not sure that’s a compliment.”

Finally, Steve found the strength to raise his arms, which Bucky immediately fell into, pulling Steve into a tight embrace. Steve left one hand around Bucky’s waist, but the other found its way to the back of his head, threading his fingers through his hair. Their cheeks pressed together, and Steve tried not to cry.

This wasn’t even the first time that they were reuniting long after Bucky’s presumed death.

Bucky must have been thinking along the same lines, because he said, “Sorry to keep disappearing on you.”

“S’okay,” Steve mumbled against Bucky’s shoulder, unwilling to let him go, “you always come back.”

“That’s right, I do.”

They released from the hug enough to look into each other’s eyes, but Steve kept his hands firmly on Bucky’s waist, and Bucky slid his hands down from Steve’s shoulders to let them rest on his biceps.

“It’s really something, isn’t it?” Steve said. “I’ve never been one for destiny or fate, I think we make our own choices. But the universe really has a way of bringing us back together.”

“Lucky for us.”

“I think you might be my soulmate, Buck.”

Bucky laughed, beautiful and full, head thrown back laughter that Steve hadn’t seen grace his handsome face in he didn’t know how long. Steve smiled, though confused, not sure what Bucky found so funny. Bucky looked at him, the lines around his eyes crinkling.

“Pal, if you don’t _know_ for certain by now that we’re soulmates, then I dunno what to tell you.”

And there, amid the dust and blood and sweat, in the center of all the heartache, relief, and elation, with his busted lip and his broken body, Steve Rogers took Bucky Barnes’ face in both his hands and he kissed his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> There can never be too many stucky fix-it fics for Endgame, right?
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you want to like or share the og ficlet on tumblr, you may do so [here](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/185054353920/ooh-can-i-get-stucky-with-fluff-8), and/or follow me so you can check out the next time I am accepting and posting prompts!


End file.
